Anywhere But Here
by othersideofdown
Summary: "Secret love, my escape, take me far, far away." He called upon his secret lover, finding himself with the need to get away. Jarlos one-shot


Anywhere But Here

* * *

><p>"Come on, come on," Carlos muttered to himself as he scrambled to get to his phone, avoiding the objects getting throw his way. Something nearly hit him, but he ducked out of the way, sending it crashing to the wall.<p>

"You're gonna pay for that!" came the drunken slur behind him. "Get back here!"

Another object was thrown and it hit his back, sending him falling forward. Carlos shoved himself into his room, closing the door and locking it. "Aha!" he announced quietly as he grabbed it from the nightstand, quickly dialing. "Please pick up, please pick up."

"Hello?" came the questioning reply.

"James!" Carlos cried. "Are you there?"

"Carlos," James said. "Carlos, are you okay?"

"H-help me James " Carlos whimpered.

"How bad has it-" James was cut off at the sound of a crash from beyond the door.

"R-really bad," Carlos said. "H-He's gotten worse. P-please help."

"I'm coming Carlos," James said. "Hold on. I'll be there soon."

"H-hurry."

"Don't worry," James said. "I'm coming. I love you Carlos."

"I-I love you too James." Carlos quickly hung up, moving himself as far away from the door as possible. He reached and grabbed a bag from under his bed, prepared for exactly what was happening. He hoped it wouldn't have had to come to it, but he knew it was inevitable. All he had to do was wait.

* * *

><p>James pulled up to Carlos's house by the sidewalk, being catious as to not be seen by anyone. His knuckles were clenched on the steering wheel, turning a frightening white, and he took a deep breath, forcing himself to loosen his grip. The lights were on and he could see a figure on a rampage, and his eyes went wide. His gaze shifted and he paid close attention as he found a smaller figure scaling down the brick wall as carefully as possible. The figure jumped and landed, and James soon saw Carlos race over to the car, a duffle bag in his hand. The brunette leaned forward and popped the door open just as Carlos slide in, closing it behind him. James found him shaking, his whole body tense.<p>

"Carlos," he said and his heart broke at the pain-filled gaze of his boyfriend. "Oh Carlos," James said, pulling him into a tight hug. Carlos started to sob into his chest, arms going around his neck. James stroked his hair, murmuring soft words. Carlos looked up at him and pressed their lips together, a hand moving to weave in his hair. James pulled him closer, their noses brushing.

"C-can we get out of here?" Carlos asked after they pulled apart.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere," Carlos told him. "Anywhere but here. Y-you're all I've got."

"Then you're coming with me." Before, Carlos would have objected, but now he couldn't bring himself to care. He wouldn't have admitted it before, for his then unbreakable pride prevented him from doing so, but it was now completely shattered. He curled into a ball, his head buried in his knees. James drove away, his grip on the steering wheel tightening again.

"S-sorry," Carlos stammered, knowing he was giving James a lot of stress to deal with. "I-I'm stressing you out."

"Don't be sorry," James told him, letting his grip release slightly, noting Carlos's guilt. "It's okay. And you aren't stressing me out. You're worrying me."

"T-that still isn't okay." The rest of the drive was completed in silence.

"Carlos," James said as he turned the car off. "When you called me, you asked if I was there. What did you mean by that?"

"I-I've heard rumors a-and I thought that you would have been with h-her." Carlos looked away ashamed, tears pricking at his eyes once again.

"Those bastards," James growled. "Carlos, Carlos please look at me." As the small boy did so, James put a hand to his face, caressing his cheek gently. "Oh my secret love," he said, getting Carlos to smile softly. Since no one knew of their relationship aside from their friends, they were secret lovers, and that was what they called themselves. "You are the only one for me. Not her, you. When I'm with you, you're all that matters to me. So please don't let them get to you."

"O-okay," Carlos said.

"Now come on," James said, grabbing his bag. "We need to get inside." The two stepped out of the car, making their way inside James's house. James put the bag down and lifted Carlos up into his arms, carrying him with ease. He sat down on the couch, keeping the small boy in his lap. James wrapped an arm loosely around Carlos's waist, letting his other hand move down his back, applying light pressure as he went. When his hand moved further, Carlos visibly jolted, jumping off his lap. He wrapped his arms around his chest, looking away.

"Carlos," James said, standing up and walking over to him. "What's wrong?"

"I," Carlos began, looking up at him, biting his lip.

"What happened?" James asked, gently putting his hand on Carlos's arm. Carlos flinched, but let his arms fall to his side. James let his hand move to the buttons of Carlos's shirt, lightly undoing them and pushing the material off his shoulders. Carlos shuddered, the once familiar gesture feeling suddenly foreign to him. James's eyes widened at the bruises and marks on his chest. He walked around him, shocked upon finding a bruise darker than the others. "Why?" James asked. How dare that monster hurt his Carlos like this?

"H-he was making jokes," Carlos told him. "Insulting g-gays. When I d-didn't respond, h-he got mad. He s-started accusing me of b-being gay. I-I didn't say anything and he w-went on a r-rampage. I-I didn't want h-him to find out like that! I n-never wanted him to find out! I-I'm sorry! I-it's my fault! I-it's all my fault!" James brought him in for another hug, his shoulder becoming damp but he didn't care.

"This isn't your fault," James said. "Don't blame yourself. Is this why you haven't wanted to be with me?"

Carlos nodded. "I-I didn't want you to know. I-I thought you wouldn't have wanted to b-be with me."

"Look at me," James said, and he cupped Carlos's cheek gently. "I always want to be with you, no matter what."

"Prove it to me then," Carlos said, his stammer gone but voice still nervous. "If you always want to be with me, even lime this, then make love to me." James didn't answer verbally, instead he wrapped an arm around Carlos's waist, sealing their lips together in a slow and passionate kiss. Carlos wrapped his arms around James's neck, his legs going around his waist. James backed up and he somehow managed to bring them to his bedroom where they fell to the bed, Carlos landing underneath him. He let his lips slide down the side of his jaw and his neck, stopping at his pulse-point. Carlos moaned softly, feeling a bruise form. This time, it was a bruise he would be more than happy to have. His hands moved to grip James's shirt, pulling at it and pushing it off of his shoulders. James let their chests brush together as his hands moved down Carlos's sides, coming together to meet at the button of his jeans. Pressing another kiss to his lips, he swiftly undid his jeans, pulling them off his legs. His hand moved to the strain in his lover's boxers, giving a light, experimental squeeze. Carlos's hips jolted, breathing suddenly heavy.

"Are you alright?" James panted against Carlos's lips, wanting to be sure.

"Yeah," Carlos told him. "Keep going." James placed kisses down his jaw, moving down his chest, his lips lightly lingering on each bruise that marred Carlos's smooth skin before capturing his lips in another sensual kiss. He could sense that Carlos was still having doubts, so he started rutting his hips against Carlos's leg, groaning at the relief of pleasure but also smiling at the gasp the small boy let out at feeling the strain of James's length.

"Do you feel that Carlos?" James breathed into his mouth, nipping at his lower lip. Carlos laced his fingers through James's hair, vigorously nodding. "You did this to me. Just by being you." The tall brunette moved his hips off and Carlos's boxers were soon thrown across the room. He started moving so he was even with Carlos's length. He blew at it lightly before taking him with a kiss to the tip, his head bobbing down, his tongue tracing the base.

"Fuck," Carlos slurred, lightly tugging at his hair. Once James pulled off, staring at him in slight surprise, Carlos managed to flip them over, thrusting his hips against James's jean-clad leg, moaning at the more intense friction. His hands moved to the button of his jeans, undoing them and pulling them off, James's boxers following.

"What are you thinking right now Carlos?" James started to ask, but he broke off into a moan as he watched Carlos suck on two of his fingers, bringing them to his entrance and pushing them past the tight ring of muscle. His eyes fluttered shut as he fell forward onto James's chest, his head falling into the crook of his neck. James jolted as Carlos gripped his erection, slipping his own fingers out as he rested on his back.

"Do it James," Carlos murmured huskily, his breathing hitching as James gently eased onto him. He put his around James's shoulders, taking a deep breath as he adjusted to the intrusion, playing with the hairs at the base of his neck. James put his hands to Carlos's hips, rubbing circles into his sides. "Move," Carlos whispered. "Please." James slid out and pushed back in, a choked cry tearing itself from Carlos's throat, his eyes blown wide.

"Are you alright?" James asked, suddenly worried.

"So good," Carlos moaned, and James's worries were instantly assuaged. "Harder." James gripped Carlos's hips a bit more tightly as he withdrew, sinking back in. "James!" Carlos moaned. F-faster! Please!"

James broke off into a low moan as he slung Carlos's legs over his shoulders, repeatedly thrusting into Carlos's willing body. Carlos scrambled to clutch the sheets between his fingers, his hips bucking into every strike. He moved a hand to pump himself, but his hand was knocked away as James took his place.

"James!" With a well-placed hit to his sweet-spot, Carlos released with a sharp cry. James followed after, his hips stopped as he released with a groan. Easily, James slid out of Carlos, taking his legs from his shoulders and letting them fall to the bed. He fell to his side, wrapping his arms around Carlos's bare waist, pulling him close. Carlos put his arms around James's shoulders, bringing him down into a searing kiss. James pulled the covers over them, pressing a kiss to Carlos's forehead.

"I really care about you," James told him. "So fucking much. So please don't doubt that, and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"Really. You're the only one for me Carlos. I love you."

"I love you too James," Carlos said happily, burrowing into his side, his warm brown eyes gazing into James's hazel ones lovingly. "Thank you so much."

"I'd do anything for you Carlos." Carlos smiled brightly, a yawn escaping from him. "Tired?" James asked.

"A little," Carlos said, blushing lightly.

James pressed another kiss to his forehead. "Then sleep, I'm still gonna be here." Carlos nodded, allowing himself to drift to sleep. A soft smile tugged at James's lips as he watched Carlos's chest rise and fall with each breath he took. Carlos thought that he was the lucky one, while James found it to be the opposite. James didn't know how he found Carlos, he thought it to be remarkable that Carlos picked him. James knew that he did some pretty stupid things, but the only person he had ever truly been with was Carlos, a fact he was proud of. He would always want Carlos, no matter what. He let out a yawn, letting himself succumb to sleep as well. 


End file.
